


Doing Things

by Tortellini



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What has Achilles been doing? Whatever it it is, it pisses his mom off.Oneshot/drabble





	Doing Things

Achilles huffed a sigh right now. He was dramatic. Yeah, at least he could admit it. And all of that was thanks to his best friend Patroclus. He loved him for it. He loved him for a lot of reasons actually.

But even with Pat not everything was perfect.

“My mother always has a problem with what I’m doing.” He said pretty suddenly.

Patroclus looked up. And then he smirked.

“Probably because you’re always doing me.”

Achilles choked.

He wasn’t wrong though.


End file.
